


Mad

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Anal Fingering, Angst and Tragedy, Back to reality, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Psychopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: William is twenty-three years old when he first meets a true psychopath, his little brother,  future Voter Colonel Sebastian Doyle.





	Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try my hand at Back to Reality but I hesitated a long time before posting this as it deals with very disturbing subjects.
> 
> **Please read the tags and click away if anything makes you uncomfortable.**

Billy feels like he's floating. He's never been an easy child and yet his mother hugs him lovingly, caresses his hair and says so damn much with only her eyes. She says she forgives him for being ruthless, for making her worry, for all the time in rehab. She loves him unconditionally and he loves her right back and he knows at this precise moment that she's the very reason he's dug himself out of this grave.

He doesn't know what he's done to deserve such a second chance. As if all this happiness wasn't enough, he gets to meet eighteen years old little brother, Sebastian. 

When his hand first touches Sebastian's in a timid handshake, an electric shock goes through Billy. He finds it difficult to tear himself away from those hypnotic brown eyes. Sebastian, it turns out, is rather aloof and they don't speak much. His dad passed away recently, Billy reckons he must be grieving. Still, he feels the young man's eyes on him every time they're in the same space. During the day, when their mother is busy taking care of one of her numerous charities, Sebastian lounges near the swimming pool, eyeing him from behind designer sunglasses. Billy ignores the warm feeling starting in his lower stomach and flowing through every single vein in his body. He goes for a swim to cool himself down and buries down his feelings. He really tries to. 

Those dark depths obsess him, and he's slowly driven insane with want and all-encompassing love for the young man. He slowly realizes Sebastian is cold and full of himself but there is something between them that makes Billy feel like he's on fire, like he's alive. Every time they touch, it feels like an electrical storm. Sebastian is exceptional, beautiful and terrifying. 

Billy knows his brother toys with him. The young man is far from innocent. He's all lingering looks and innuendos, he clearly loves seeing Billy squirm. Sebastian just knows he's is gagging with desire for him. It culminates one night when he hears him through their shared wall. _Fuck me harder, please. Come all over me. William..._

His brother is masturbating so fast and hard that the bed creaks and hits the wall. He's moaning and gasping and putting on such an insane, fucking show. Billy feels nauseous and so excited that he comes in his bed just from lightly rubbing his pelvis against the mattress to the mental picture of Sebastian sprawled out and sweaty, with his fingers up his ass and his huge cock drooling all over his stomach. The sound of orgasm coming from the other side of the wall is downright obscene. Billy curls up in his bed and cries himself to sleep, with his hand pressed against his mouth because he can't stop sobbing, because his heart and body have now body crossed a line. Something in him breaks that night and he knows nothing will ever fix it. He wants to make love to his brother. He's a monster.

He starts going out to dull the pain and his feelings. He starts drinking and fucks anyone who will have him but soon it stops being enough. He's going crazy and he needs to get out of this hell.

 

Sebastian doesn't think much of William. Nice, pathetic William. He's aware of the fact that mummy adores him. Sure she's proud of Sebastian, what mother wouldn't be? He's the dream son, of course, he's the smart one, the overachiever, always effortlessly on top. But she looks at William like he's an angel from above, despite him being a dirty addict. No wonder daddy didn't want that piece of dirt around.

_My Billy_ , she says when William shows up at the door of their summer house. He drops his small bag and hugs her tight. She strokes his blond curls, looking up in adoration at his soft hazel eyes. _My sweet, darling Billy_.

Sebastian doesn't understand that sickening, undignified sort of display. He doesn't understand the appeal of a son who has his head perpetually lost in the clouds. He smiles when he looks at them, knowing he's better. He's superior. When mommy introduces them to each other, he finds that he enjoys the feel of William's hand in his own. In fact, he enjoys looking at William. He's not the sort of man Sebastian usually goes to bed with, but there is something about him, sexy and forbidden, a challenge with legs for days.

As the summer drags on, he has an uncharacteristic amount of fun making the young man's skin crawl. The way William looks at him makes him feel powerful. Seeing him crumble down makes him feel almighty. Watching mommy cry when he comes home high or drunk is sort of hilarious, really. Did she really trust him? The stupid git is destroying himself over whatever it is that Sebastian sparked in him and yet he just doesn't seem to want to give in and it is somewhat annoying. He's so fucked up that he might as well enjoy himself anyway but he just won't cave and worst of all, the weak idiot decides to leave.

Sebastian always gets what he wants and he will not let William go without having his way with him. He finds the tall blond in the small shed by the swimming pool on the day before he's supposed to leave. He's been in here, painting, for a good part of the summer when he wasn't out and about being a depraved slut. It's still scorching hot outside and they're not wearing much, which is fine by Sebastian.

William just won't look at him in the eye, the stubborn git, so he decides to go for the kill, then. He tiptoes and wraps his arms around his brother's neck, pushing him back against the wall. _I want you._

 

Billy feels Sebastian's cruel smile against his neck and he knows his life is about to take a dark turn. He wants him too, of course, and it is making him sick to his stomach, it's driving mad with rage and lust. He can only stand here, his arms hanging uselessly by his sides as Sebastian presses their hips together. _Come on, I know you want to shag me, you pervert._

Billy opens his mouth to tell him to stop, please, stop but only a sob comes out and then Sebastian's tongue is in his mouth. Billy's sex is so hard it hurts, it's leaking in his shorts and his body longs to wrap itself around Sebastian's small frame. Images flash in his head, of Sebastian's thighs covered in their sperm, of his tantalizing lips sucking passionately on the head of his cock. He imagines how it would be like to disappear with him on a deserted island where no one would judge him for being so maddeningly in love, so painfully addicted. He knows it's twisted, and he also knows Sebastian doesn't feel the same way, he's not completely thick and he's understood Sebastian barely feels at all. He's being willingly tortured by his fucked up half brother and still, he can't help but adore him, worship the very air he exhales. It's so typical of him to be attracted to poison.

_Finger me, make me come._ Billy shuts his eyes tightly as Sebastian pulls both their shorts down and grabs Billy's hand to suck on his fingers, making them wet and slick. After a moment, a small ring of muscle swallows his fingers and Sebastian's body arches up in intense sexual pleasure. He's soaking wet, his brother is too. Their cocks are pulsing in pleasure and Billy has never wanted to die so desperately before. 

 

Sebastian grins because finally, he's getting what he wants and it was about damn time, really. It took over two months. No one had ever resisted him like that. Seeing his brother's reaction is mildly amusing. He doesn't dwell on it anyway, not when two long fingers penetrate him and something in stupid, kind William finally snaps and he starts pounding him, seeming hellbent on finishing this furious, delicious finger-fuck as quick as possible.

Sebastian's eye rolls back in pleasure, he humps William's slim body and it's so fucking erotic, even though he reeks of whiskey already. He comes hard all over himself and William's stomach and erection, his whole body tensing in pleasure, the dirtiest, filthiest words spilling from his lips. After a minute, he looks quizzically up at his brother and only has the time to take a step back from the pathetic creature before he crumbles down on the floor, shaking like a leaf and still erect.

That situation makes him rather uncomfortable and it's not a feeling he's used to, nor does he enjoy it particularly. He pulls his short back on and turns his back to William. 

The next time he sees him, a decade after, he decides to pull the trigger. It's only human, after all, to put broken people out of their misery.


End file.
